


Videogames

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [105]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where it was an innocent game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Videogames

**Author's Note:**

> Bruce was just there to get some tea. He just wanted some tea before he holed up in his lab again. What he didn’t expect was to hear what was supposed to be behind closed doors.

Phil and Clint had been dating for a long while now. Probably even before the Avengers was formed and Bruce was -  _is_  - happy for them. But there were just some things that he didn’t want to know about their relationship.

Bruce stayed out of sight as he tried to figure out a way to the kitchen without passing through the living room where certain activities were currently being done.

"You’re killing me here Phil" Clint said through gritted teeth. "Oh God." He said with an exhale.

"Your ass is mine, Clint." Bruce could hear the smile in the secret agent’s voice.

"No, not yet. Not yet, please."  Clint sounded way too desperate. 

Phil chuckled. “Come on, Clint. Is this the best you can do?” The man teased.

"Fuck you." Clint hissed.

"Not today, sweetheart." Phil said, amusement playing at his voice.

Bruce cringed. Okay. That’s enough. Bruce decided he should probably just go back to his lab and hole up for a couple of hours then come back up a few hours later. 

Before he could turn and run though, he heard a third voice.

"FINISH HIM!" The third voice said.

"Nononononononononononono!!!! Noooooo!" Clint cried out.

"K.O! Yoshimitsu wins!"

"And that is how you win." Phil said triumphantly.

"23 out of 47." Clint challenged.

Bruce rounded the corner to see that they were both just playing a video game. A goddamn motherfucking video game. Bruce thought- 

The scientist scoffed. The two men playing turned to see him. 

"Hey Bruce! Wanna play with us?" Clint asked. "Don’t play PvP with Phil though. He cheats." The archer leered at Phil.

"You’re just mad ‘coz you lost." Phil teased. "Come on, Dr. Banner. We can play MarioKart and let Clint eat our dust."

"Aw! You wish. I’m awesome at MarioKart."

Bruce laughed. “Sure. Why not? Just… No one blue shell me. I hate those things.” This was his life now apparently. He moved to sit next to Coulson as the man handed him a controller and Clint loaded up the game. 

The tea could wait later.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/98384559786/stop-blaming-other-people-for-your-mistakes-it)


End file.
